khazfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Angrar
For other historical timelines, see History of Khaen-Maal or History of Saerodin ALL THINGS WRITTEN BELOW ARE OUT OF DATE AND NEEDED TO BE UPDATED BACK UP TO CURRENT SHIT Year 1 - The four leaders of Shameah; Lumin, Gorn, Shan-Sho, and Shvon met a moot after they had seized the burning capitol of Jemko from Krelloth II, the Tyrant. They came to the conclusion that they, once again, should track and document their progress and achievements after Krelloth had burned Shameah's great writings, and so scribes were recreated to write down the happenings and doings of each nation and the rest of the world. Lumin was the most powerful and influential leader, and most of the people would bow to him rather than the other leaders. Year 53 - Lumin was declared King of Shameah. Shan-Sho did not take this very lightly. Year 54 - Shan-Sho marched troops to Jemko, Lumin’s capital city. A war waged and Shan-Sho was obliterated, as Gorn and Shvon respected the power of Lumin. Shan-Sho was banished into the ocean with the few people that still followed him and they came across an island that was uninhabited. Shan-Sho moved on to that island, known now as Talton (pronounced Tal Tone), and from there he began to rebuild his once great nation and plan to destroy Lumin. Back on the mainland, Shvon wasn’t doing so well, his people were sick and dying, there was an economic crisis and the military hardly existed so Lumin sent forces and supplies to aid. Year 62 - Gorn discovered an island off the west of Shameah, containing strange people who were referred to as Elves. Gorn had a sole belief the land was his, and the Elves were a waste of life so in the next year he began to rape the land and destroy the wonderful civilization. Gorn pushed the Elves into two small groups of Elves in the North and in the South. They became the Northern High Elves and the Southern Wood Elves, and were separated for a long time. Year 75 - A few agents began commuting and both Tribes pushed back and slaughtered the Humans until they left the island of Voljysik entirely. Year 90 - Gorn had a dream where the Elves sought revenge, and even though they had no such goals Gorn was not willing to take a change so he sent out a delegation to apologize for the war, and the Elves happily accepted. Year 97 - Ten people hatched an elaborate plan to assassinate King Lumin, as he was beginning to become a harsher King. Sahka was dealt with the task of infiltrating the palace disguised as a guard while Itonoh and Hamiir made their way up the west tower, where they would have a direct line of sight to Lumin thanks to Kefnir's 'construction' on the palace. Two women who were in on the scheme (Itonoh and Hamiir's lovers) seduced the guards guarding the bulk of the palace and let them away for a short while. The remaining four ran and barred all entrances to the palace. However they missed one entrance and just as Hamiir and Itonoh were about to shoot their boltlauncher guards rushed into the tower and took the two assassins prisoner. Sahka was also discovered during a chant, as he didn’t know the lyrics. The two women were already discovered before they lead the guards away but the guards wanted to have their way. The remaining four attempted to run but were caught at the main entrance when they found the gates closed. At the execution Lumin had a change of heart and decided he didn't want these people dead. Instead he put them on a boat and shipped them into the ocean. The ten eventually reached land and thinking they had reached Talton were reluctant to go ashore. Unbeknownst to them however they had landed on the shores of Gromdarr, who quickly brought them to the leader, Elder Horris who, feeling lonely after killing all of his friends gifted them land, as he was mentally insane. Year 128 - Shan-Sho rose on the shores of Shvon, an already impoverished country and declared war on Shameah. The three Kings were too astonished to act rationally and ended up having most of Shvon pillaged before they could destroy the attacking forces. Immediately afterwards, walls were built along the coast of Shvon and each nation positioned many legions of forces there. Year 136 - Lumin fell ill and was forced to take leave. He changed the islands government into a Principality so he could return as King one day…